Beautiful Day
by MauraJosephine
Summary: When Maura and Jane are watching Frankie's kids for the weekend, they realize that they want to take things further too.


**Note:** So I really don't know where this idea came from. But it was just there. I know with this timeline Maura and Jane are in their forties, but I think it's never too late. And I think it would be still fitting for them. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Don't forget that I don't own any of the characters except the kids. And remember that English is not my first language.

* * *

"Can we please watch a movie together?" Grace asked.

"After dinner Gracie. You know that." Jane replied and gave her niece a little nudge.

Maura and Jane were looking after Frankie's and Nina's kids, while they celebrated their wedding anniversary. That meant the whole weekend with the kids. Jane couldn't be more happy about this. She loved them both dearly. And since TJ was in his teenage years, he wasn't that fond of spending much time with his aunts. So she enjoyed every second of their childhood and the time they wanted to spent with her and Maura.

"And you know what Holly said today? That..." he stuffed his mouth with his spaghetti's "elephns-"

"Nicky please chew before you speak." Jane said to her nephew.

"Okay Jane. I'm sorry." the five year old said. "Holly said that elephants can become like 90 years old!" Excitedly he looked at his sister. "Did you know that?"

"No I didn't." she said.

"Well they can get 50 to 60 years old when they live in the wild but when they are held captive they can surely become 80 years old. The oldest elephant was 86 and lived in a zoo in Taipei." Maura said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you Wikipedia." Jane laughed.

"Wikipedia is a lot of the times incorrect, so-"

"It was a joke Maur! Thank you nonetheless."

"I think it is very interesting that you know so much. I love elephants!" Nicholas looked very interested.

"Thank you Nicky! At least one person thinks so." Maura glared at Jane.

"And do you know how old giraffes can get?" Grace asked Maura.

"Of course! In the wild they can become 25 years old and when they are held captive 35 years."

"Ha! Elephants get older Gracie!" he poked his tongue out.

"Very funny! But giraffes are still prettier than those big elephants." the nine year old replied.

"Hey you two." Jane interrupted "What do you guys think, we go to the zoo tomorrow or what?"

"Really?" Nicholas looked wide eyed at his aunt.

"Yes of course! What do you think Maur?"

"Please Maura! Can we go?" Grace pleaded.

"Hmm... let me think about it..." she pretended to think hardly over the idea.

"Oh please! We'll do anything! Right Nicky?"

"Totally!"

"Well if you say so, then I think it couldn't be wrong to go to the zoo tomorrow."

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Grace jumped off of her chair and into Maura's arms.

"It's okay honey." she laughed "Now eat up. So we could watch a movie!"

"Okay. I'll hurry!"

* * *

After finishing dinner they were sitting on the couch watching a movie together. Jane and Maura were sitting side by side with Nicholas on Jane's side and Grace on Maura's. Nicholas was yawning for the umpteenth of time.

"Hey bud! I see someone getting tired!" Jane exclaimed.

"No. No I'm not! I'm wide awake." he said while yawning.

"I can see that." Jane gave him a kiss on his head. "Come on Nicky. We'll go to bed. Okay? Maura and Gracie will continue watching the movie and I bring you upstairs, alright? We don't want the elephants seeing you all tired tomorrow."

"Oh no. I will go. I will be wide awake for the elephants. I promise!" he went to Maura and hugged her goodnight. "Night aunt Maura. I love you."

Maura gave him a kiss on his cheek "Night Nicky. I love you too."

"Night Gracie."

"Night!"

Tugged in his bed, Jane sat down on the bedside. "So buddy, excited for tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah! It was a long time ago that I was at the zoo. I think I was four."

"Yeah I see. That really was a long time ago." Jane smiled down at her nephew. "Good night Nicky. Sleep well. Like the elephants that await you tomorrow."

"Okay." he yawned widely. "Good night."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

Arriving back at the couch Jane plopped down next to Maura. "So what did I miss?"

"We are nearly at the end. Bing Bong just let Joy go." Grace said with tears in her eyes. "She will.. Riley will forget him..." She cuddled into Maura's side.

"Oh honey." Maura kissed the top of her head. "Sometimes we just have to leave things behind. Riley grows older. Like you will. And Bing Bong knew that for her, life goes on. And so new things will come and there will be no room for him any more."

"But he is so nice and funny. It is not fair. He is her best friend! You don't leave them behind."

"Look Gracie. Do you remember Zola? Your kindergarten friend? You two were inseparable. And then she moved to New York with her family. You two were heartbroken. But you found a new best friend. You still love Zola but you have Hannah now. And if she hadn't moved away, you probably wouldn't have spent so much time with Hannah." Jane said.

"I... yeah. Zola was amazing." she grinned. "I miss her. But I love Hannah so much too. I..." she looked at Jane "Bing Bong was great. And he will always remember Riley. Even if she forgets him. Because he stays the same age. Right?"

"Yes, that's true honey." Maura smiled at her.

* * *

When they finished the movie, they said _Good Night_ to Grace and got themselves ready for bed. Lying next to each other Jane rolled over and faced Maura.

"You know... I was thinking... I..." she looked deep into those hazel eyes that she loved so much. "I really like this. Us spending time with Gracie and Nicky. I always loved kids. And I... I know that we are not that young any more. But I think we are not too old either. I want to have a baby Maur. With you."

Maura took Jane's hands into her own and gave each of them a loving kiss.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes I'm sure. And I don't care if we get pregnant or adopt a baby. You can decide."

"Oh Jane. I..."

"You don't have to decide right now. Okay? I won't say that we have all the time in the world, because that isn't true. But we still have a little time left to decide." She smiled and leaned in to give Maura a tender kiss.

"Okay. I... I want to have a baby with you too."

"Really Maur? You don't have to say this just becau-"

She was cut off by Maura's lips on her own again. "I'm sure Jane. I really am. And you know why? Because I have you. And I love you so deeply that sometimes my heart hurts just looking at you. And I know that our child will be happy. Because he or she has you."

"Oh Maura. Our child will be perfect because he or she has you too! Don't you know how wonderful you are? Did you see how Nicky looked at you today? He adores you! So much. So does Gracie. And me too. I love you so much! And I always will."

They leaned in again into a passionate kiss.

"Tomorrow will be a beautiful day. Nicky was so excited just at the thought of the zoo. And I am too." Jane grinned widely.

"Jane." Maura smiled. "You are such a child!"

"Yes I am. And you love me for it."

"Oh yes I do."


End file.
